Imperial Palace
The Imperial Palace is the seat of the Emperor. It's situated on Capitol in the Achenar system. The current Emperor is Arissa Lavigny-Duval. Important statements and speeches by senators and the Emperor are occasionally made on the steps of the Imperial Palace.https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/14-JUL-3301 Imperial marriages, mourning and crowning ceremonies are also held there. Beneath the Imperial Palace is the vast and exquisitely crafted Hall of Martyrs. It contains 16,032 obsidian pillars and only the most honoured members of imperial society are entombed there.https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/uid/55c31f5a9657bac2700d630d The secure area around the Imperial Palace has opulent boulevards, gardens and buildings.Dignitaries Start Arriving on Capitol The Senate House of the Imperial Senate and the Imperial Navy Medical Facility are nearby the Imperial Palace.https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/05-AUG-3301 History Gaylen Trasken Duval's first act as Emperor, was to expand the Imperial palace on Capitol, transforming the building into the glowing pink glass structure we know today. To complete his vision, the Emperor hired thousands of the galaxy's best designers and architects to work on the structure. The result is one of the great manufactured interstellar marvels of our age.Tourist Beacon 0144 Tourism "Tourists, once they have amassed the documents required to visit the Achenar system, flock to see the Emperor's palace on Capitol. The building is a vast structure of a pink glass-like material which shimmers in the sun and glows as it re-emits the energy at night. Foreign visitors are welcomed by palace staff who use subtle pro-Empire propaganda in an attempt to undermine the Federation. This greeting is not extended outside the palace grounds, where a person with a Federation accent is met with scorn unless money can be made out of them. The accent of the Empire has evolved out of Achenarians trying to mock the standard Federation diction by accentuating certain vowels. To the foreigner their speech sounds rather like a whine."Tourist Beacon 0160 Marriage & Mourning Imperial marriages and mournings are held at the Imperial Palace. For late-Emperor Hengist Duval and Florence Lavigny's wedding; senators and some prominent patrons together with well known celebrities from all over the Empire accepted invitations from the Imperial Palace.https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/uid/55af5cfe9657ba9342357514 During a marriage the secure area around the Imperial Palace is given the nickname ‘the fragrant city’, because of the proliferation of flowers and finery along and around those already opulent boulevards, gardens and buildings.Dignitaries Start Arriving on Capitol - 24 JUL 3301 When Hengist Duval died, there was a four-week period of mourning. The body of the Emperor was placed in the vestibule of the Hall of Martyrs for public viewing and the paying of respect.https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/uid/55c31f5a9657bac2700d630d An estimate seven million mourners arrived on Capitol and have waited in line to enter the vestibule where the Emperor’s body laid. Fewer than half were able to actually see the Emperor despite the dedicated efforts of the Imperial Palace curators. Holographic shrines were placed along the queue of the people waiting. https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/uid/55e6b8429657ba7a21ed4373 The queue stretched several miles from the Imperial Palace, with the waiting time measured in days.https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/08-AUG-3301 Procession & Crowning The procession of a new emperor traditionally makes its way through the city to the Imperial Palace. Such as when the procession for Arissa Lavigny arrived at the palace at exactly midday, the senators and Imperial family waited. The brief ceremony was transmitted live throughout the Empire, and screened at key locations in the city so the crowds could watch. The multitude roared their appreciation to the sky as Emperor-to-be Arissa Lavigny-Duval completed her vows of office and the crowning ceremony was concluded.https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/18-OCT-3301 Hall of Martyrs ''"The Hall of Martyrs was constructed over 600 years ago following the victory against the Federation in the first conflict between the two superpowers. It is open to the public only during the mourning period of those who are to be entombed there. The vast and exquisitely crafted hall beneath the Imperial Palace contains 16,032 obsidian pillars, and only the most honoured members of Imperial society are laid to rest there."''https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/uid/55c31f5a9657bac2700d630d "At the end of the war, in the great palace of the Duvals on Capitol, Henson Duval ordered a great hall to be filled with obsidian pillars. These unadorned blocks of black stone represent each brave soul who has died for Achenar. Sixteen thousand and thirty two pillars were constructed for its opening in 2381. This tomb remains underneath the Imperial palace on Capitol. The highest memorial for an Imperial citizen is to be entombed in the Hall. It is rumoured that some of the later martyrs were encased in their stones alive..."Tourist Beacon 0131 Gallery Elite-Dangerous-Imperial-Palace-Concept-Art.png|Imperial Palace concept art References Category:Empire Category:Lore